1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power management technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for detecting statuses of one or more power supplies in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
One or more power supplies are installed in an electronic device (e.g., a server) to provide reliable power. A baseboard management controller (BMC) of the electronic device is used to detect a power status of each power supply through a power management bus. If one of the power supplies is shut down (abnormal status), the BMC records an error message. An administrator may select one of the number of other power supplies to provide power to the electronic device, and remove or shut down a redundant power supply.
In this situation, the administrator must set a quantity of the power supplies manually to tell the BMC how many power supplies should be detected. If the administrator doesn't set the quantity of the power supplies which need to be detected, the BMC will output an error message when the redundant power supplies are detected and found to be working abnormally (e.g., removed or shut down). It is an inconvenient and results in mistakes because of human error during the setting operation. Therefore, a more efficient method for detecting the status of all possible parts of the power supplies for an electronic device is desired.